Jin
Jin (Japanese: , Shin) is an antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is the head of the secret organization Torna who wants to find and capture Pyra. He is seconded by Malos. He is a mysterious masked swordsman with a sympathetic temperament, although he will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals. Jin was designed by Tetsuya Nomura, a lead character designer for the Final Fantasy series. Story Jin was once the Blade of a person named Ornelia, and was a member of the Colony Defense Force. They fought together in a war for independence, saving villages, and eventually Ornelia passed away, leaving Jin to return to his Core Crystal until he was reawakened. Before he did, however, he wrote down in his journal a way for he and his Driver to be carved together in flesh. He also mused whether the Architect exists, and wondered who he truly is. Eventually, Jin is reawakened and resonates with a ten-year-old girl named Lora, whose father had stolen his Core Crystal from the nearby castle. When her father threatened to kill her to take possession of Jin, Jin killed him instead, in order to protect her. Years later, Jin had garnered a reputation as the strongest Blade in Torna, and Lora was officially made a Tornan Driver. They fought together in the Aegis War alongside Addam and Mythra, with whom they were close friends, other Blades such as Haze, and Titans such as Azurda. At some point, Lora and Jin were approached by an elderly man who claimed to have known Jin and Ornelia when he was young; he tells them that the old house Jin once lived in was still standing in the outskirts of a nearby village. Upon investigating, Jin found his journal, and read what he had written about joining together the spirits of a Driver and their Blade. After the war, the Kingdom of Torna was decimated by Amalthus, who feared the power of the remaining Aegis; in one battle, Lora was mortally wounded. She told Jin that for humans, being forgotten is a fate worse than death, and though Jin assured her that he would not forget her, they both knew that the nature of Blades would not allow his memories to be passed down after her death and his return to his Core Crystal. With his knowledge about Flesh Eaters, Jin was able to join Lora's spirit with his own, ensuring that he could live on without a Driver and retain the memories they had made together. He placed her body in suspended animation, even as Amalthus sank Torna to the bottom of the Cloud Sea. Devastated by Lora's death, the destruction of Torna, and the very nature of the world in which he lived, he became a loner. He wandered around Alrest for five centuries, seeking a meaning for his now eternal life, until Malos returned and offered to work with him and the remnants of Torna in their new organization, with the goal of going to Elysium and killing the Architect. Jin became the de facto leader of the group. He found Akhos and Patroka, two other Flesh Eaters, imprisoned and being transferred from Tantal to Indol. He asked them to join him, and they agreed. Jin knew that the first step was to reawaken the other Aegis, who had been sealed away by Addam after the end of the war. He requests a person from the Leftherian Archipelago to help on a salvage mission, with Rex ultimately agreeing to the job. The salvage team manages to bring up the target shipwreck, and once inside, Jin finds his target, the Aegis. However, Rex unexpectedly begins to resonate with it, prompting Jin to stab him in the back, killing him. However, Rex is ultimately resurrected by Pyra and, with the help of Azurda and Nia, manages to escape, leaving Jin empty-handed. Later, at the Olethro Ruins, Akhos reveals that Jin plans on using the Aegis to wipe humanity from existence in the world of Alrest. Jin travels to the ruins of Judicium on the Titan Temperantia, and takes control of a Titan weapon that was being excavated by the Empire of Mor Ardain. With it, he fires on the Kingdom of Uraya's forces, making it seem as if the Empire had illegally attacked them and nearly sparking a war. The party fights him atop the Titan, where he reveals to be a Blade, but with his powers limited by Fan la Norne, Haze's new identity, they manage to force him away; however, he kills Fan la Norne by stabbing her through the Core Crystal and escapes. He is fought again in the Genbu Crown, where he demands the party hand over the Omega Fetter and the Aegis. When they refuse, he reveals his true form, which gives him control over all elementary particles and allows him to move his body at the speed of light, making it impossible to dodge his attacks, even with Mythra's foresight. He is able to withstand Mythra's powerful light attack, and along with a new army of artificial Blades, he and the other members of Torna restrain the entire party. When Pyra threatens to destroy herself with the power of Siren to thwart their plans, he lets the party go, but leaves with Pyra and the Omega Fetter. He and Malos are later fought at the Cliffs of Morytha, where he is defeated when Rex attains his Master Driver state and is able to match him blow for blow. After a heated battle between Ophion and Siren, he, along with Rex and his companions, falls through the Cloud Sea to the Land of Morytha below. Jin temporarily joins the party to escape Morytha, where the Monoceros comes to retrieve him. He convinces Malos, Akhos, Mikhail, and Patroka not to attack the group, and they leave for the World Tree. He and Malos leave the others and climb the World Tree, where Jin stays behind to meet the party again, letting Malos go to meet the Architect alone. He tells them that he wants to see for himself if the world will choose Rex or Malos, but that he cannot let them pass without a fight. He says that he made a promise to see through Malos' will, even if it means his death. He cannot understand why Rex wants to open up Elysium to humanity, thinking that they will eventually destroy it as they did with Morytha and Torna. Rex is able to defeat him, knocking his sword out of his hand, and as they talk, Akhos and Patroka arrive to help him. Jin orders them to stand down, saying that they have done all they have needed. Patroka asks Nia to heal Jin; she agrees and Patroka goes to prepare him for treatment. As she goes, however, she is killed by Amalthus, who has used all of the Core Crystals he "cleansed" to gain immense power. Amalthus also rips out Akhos' Core Crystal, killing him and enraging Jin, but he is too weak to fight; instead, the party fights Amalthus, defeating him. Still intent on meeting the Architect and erasing everything in the world himself, he sends out his tendrils of energy to try and destroy the World Tree from the inside. Telling Rex to stop Malos, Jin releases all the power he has left, freezing Amalthus to the back wall. After Amalthus dies, Jin falls to his knees, finally succumbing to his wounds and dissolving into specks of light. NPC Jin is a temporary NPC found at the C.S.E.V. Maelstrom's interior in the Argentum Trade Guild. Arts * Ultraslash, Back attack ↑ * Skyward Slash, AOE / Break * Empty Moment, AOE / Evasion :During Chapter 8, when Jin temporarily joins the party, Empty Moment is replaced with: * Heavenly Disrupt, Topple / Launch / Smash Battles |-|Temperantia = |-|Tantal = |-|Morytha = |-|World Tree = Jin is fought four times as a boss. He is first fought at level 40 at the Haggle's Swordtip in the Central Plain of Temperantia, at level 46 at Genbu Crown in the Head area of the Kingdom of Tantal, at level 54 at the Gotrock Oracle Ruins in the Lower Level of the Cliffs of Morytha, and at level 66 at Lv. 4, Megrez in the Upper Level of the World Tree. Arts * Ultraslash, Knockback * Skyward Slash, Blade Affinity Down * Heavenly Disrupt, Topple / Launch / Smash * Empty Moment, AOE / Evasion / Blowdown * Demon Cloak, Taunt * Stunned Swallow, Evasion / Counter / Launch * Zero Zone, AOE / Nulify Heal * Bladeless Blade, Evasion / Blowdown Quotes * "If the Architect does indeed exist, I wish I could ask him... who am I, truly? Whence did I come? Whither am I headed?" * "I am who I am. I do not change." Trivia * Jin is a Blade using the ice element and wielding a Chroma Katana. This can be shown in his use of ice-based attacks. Moreover when he joins the party during Chapter 8, Guldos can copy his element, where they become weak to the wind element. His Chroma Katana weapon is deduced by his use of multiple Evasion arts, being Empty Moment, Bladeless Blade, and Stunned Swallow, and his ability to taunt the party, using Demon Cloak, during the fight against him and Malos during Chapter 7. * When Jin temporarily joins the party at the start of Chapter 8 it is possible to use him as a playable character and even fast travel to other locations with him, however he is only able to use his default weapon in combat. Gallery XC2-Shin-artwork.png|Jin artwork XC2-Shin.png|Jin XC2-Shin-3.png|Jin XC2-Shin-4.png|Jin XC2-Shin-and-Metsu.jpg|Jin and Malos Jin Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Jin XC2-Jin Blade Form.png|Jin's true form as a Blade Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Torna Category:XC2 Guest Characters Category:C.S.E.V. Maelstrom NPCs Category:XC2 Bosses Category:Temperantia Enemies Category:Kingdom of Tantal Enemies Category:Cliffs of Morytha Enemies Category:World Tree Enemies Category:XC2 Level 36-40 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 46-50 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 51-55 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 66-70 Enemies Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing drops Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing stats Category:XC2 Characters Category:Blade Enemies Category:XC2 Pages needing an infobox image